


Far from the paradise

by ForCrimsonAir



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, ZTD SPOILERS, Zero Time Dilemma - Freeform, phi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/pseuds/ForCrimsonAir
Summary: If she had been there, she would probably tell him that this timeline had to exist in order to keep the balance.





	Far from the paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozoelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/gifts).



> this is a writing challenge @nozoelis and i decided to do! we picked the same fandom and prompt, and each of us wrote something about it. hope you like it!

17. ** _as we gather the pieces of a broken thing_**

Diana curled up next to Sigma, a soft smile on her lips, while she rested her right hand on top of his. She didn’t know the reason behind Sigma’s sad expression, nor why he usually woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and tears rolling down his cheeks. How could she know, anyway? She hadn’t lived nor seen the same things he had. Three years from now, she wouldn’t be there any longer, and the guilt for bringing her down that path had already settled inside Sigma.

She carefully gave his hand a light squeeze, perhaps to try to comfort him somehow, and their eyes met for a brief moment. There were nights when, after waking up from those nightmares that brought all of the anxiety back, he mumbled to her how he could have avoided all of that, how there had to be a way to prevent Phi from going through all that suffering. And then Diana could do nothing more than surround him with her arms, trying to be a shelter for his fears, his sobbing muffled.

But there were also those days where Sigma woke up with the smell of coffee in the room, and the last flowers that had bloomed in that place set in a vase next to him, over the nightstand. He then would always find her in the botanical garden that she took care of painstakingly, trying to build a space that would make everything else seem like a bad dream. She would turn around as soon as she heard his footsteps, and would smile widely (oh, that precious smile) as she greeted him. Yeah, there were quiet days where he was able to find a respite thanks to Diana. And those days gave him the strength he needed, feeling once again that maybe everything could turn out well. Even when his mind was telling him that there wouldn’t be a different outcome for that timeline.

That had been another bad night. While Sigma rested his face on Diana’s shoulders, she softly caressed his hair, knowing that it would gradually calm him down. Sigma’s hands were trembling. Memories from the incinerator, almost sensing the smell of smoke filling his lungs. His mind screaming to get out of there, to look for another way, telling him that he had taken the wrong path once again. But Diana’s hands were right there, as well as her calming voice, her touch and her scent; all of it there to remind him that it had been nothing but a nightmare. And with that, other thoughts found the way into his mind; was he allowed to enjoy her company for a while? To forget everything for just a moment, and escape his past mistakes to stay next to her?

“...I’m sorry.” Sigma’s quiet voice broke the silence.

"She forgives you, Sigma.”

Phi. If she had been there, she would probably tell him that this timeline had to exist in order to keep the balance. Sigma’s grip on Diana’s back tightened. Perhaps a timeline where everything was easier did exist, but it wasn’t his.

Diana knew that he didn’t want to talk about everything that terrified him, but she didn’t need him to. She would be next to him, no matter what. For the next three years, for as long as she could be there, she would give her all to repair his torn parts, to give him his strength back so he would be able to carry on. And so, regardless of how much time and effort it took, she hoped to be able to bring his broken pieces back together so Sigma could be the one he once was. So he could be, one more time, complete.


End file.
